The Best Thing
by Pandagirl323
Summary: Lily Evans used to hate James Potter, but after realizing she loves him. Her life really does change and for the better
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, **

**This is my first FanFic and I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story yet but this is my introduction, It's going to mostly be in Lily's POV**

It happened nearly a month ago now

When Lily Evans realised she was in love with James Potter

She was standing on platform 9 and 3/4 when it suddenly hit her. I love him

Maybe it was the fact that he had grown up during 6th year or that over the summer he had become even more attractive, if that was even possible. But either way she realised it.

But the thing about Lily Evans is that she is too stubborn for her own good, she will never admit that she loves him because that means he wins and she loses.

But is loving James really loosing?

There's a war going on maybe it's time Lily gets over it and gives in.

She's already wasted a month not being with him and with the war and people dying every day,

Maybe it will the best thing to ever happen to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Nearly a month had passed since I realised I loved James but I'll never admit that to him. The thing about mine and James' relationship is that James thinks I still hate him and I know James doesn't actually love me it's all about the chase to him, wanting something he can't have.

"Lily... LILY?" My best friend Marlene shouted to me. Marlene was one of those girls that every boy wants. No wonder why really, she has softest long brown hair, big blue eyes and is absolutely stunningly beautiful. But for some reason the only boy she likes is the one and only womanizer of Hogwarts, Sirius Black. She's had a crush on him for about a year now but refuses to date him until he changes, Now that I agree with.

"What?" I said, suddenly realising I've been staring out the window for the past 10 minutes thinking about James.

"Why were you staring out the window and not taking notes, it's very 'unlilylike'?" She said to me quoting something she made up in 1st year, I think she was trying to be funny.

"Oh, umm no reason" I replied trying to act as casual as I could. I had yet to tell Marlene that I loved James, I've been avoiding the whole 'James' subject all together recently, ever since I saw him snogging a Hufflepuff 6th year a week ago.

"Come on Lils, spill it!" she said turning away from her notes on what the DADA professor was saying

"Really Marls, it's nothing"

"Nice try"

"Marlene, I'm trying to take notes" I said hoping she would give up on the subject and turning my attention back to what the professor was saying

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically knowing I was lying "Name one thing the professors said in the last 15 minutes?"

"That we should... err, be learning how to do a patronus charm?" I said hoping she wasn't listening as well and like me has no idea what he's been saying

"HA, no we've been learning about duelling!" she said, Clearly Marlene had been paying attention for the first time this year and not staring at Sirius

"That still doesn't mean I'm hiding something, just that I wasn't listening?" I replied trying to defend myself but it was clearly going really wrong

"Okay so, Head Girl Lily Evans isn't listening in class, that must be a first" She said rhetorically in her usual sarcastically way "But seriously tell me, I'm not Mary I don't learn a secret and then spread it to make myself more popular"

"Fine, but not here I'll tell you later" I can't believe I just said that.

"I'm so good at getting secrets out of you!" Marlene said looking proud of herself and then continued on with her notes and occasionally staring at Sirius thinking I don't notice

When the lesson had finished I was walking to potions when I bumped into the exact person I did not want to see right now. Snape

"What do you want Se- Snape" I said trying to look like I don't care about him anymore but it's hard not to, He really hurt me.

"Lily, I just wanted to say, I want us to be friends" He said

"Friends? You want to be friends with the little Mudblood Snape?" Avery sneered as he suddenly came into view having obviously planned on being here

"Oh, that's mature of you" I said trying to act like that word didn't hurt me

"Did you hear something Bella?" Avery said "It sounds like a Mudblood trying act superior to a Pureblood"

"tutut Little Lily" Bellatrix said spitefully "Didn't last year teach you nothing" She then started walking towards me I try to move back so she didn't get to close but I hit a wall. Great that's just what I need up against a wall surrounded by 3 Slytherins who also happen to be death eaters. No Lily don't let them win

"I thought Purebloods are supposed to be the best at everything? Isn't that what you say anyway? But none of you are top of the year are you?" I say trying making myself look like I'm not scared of them but I am, Last year I was in the Hospital wing for 2 weeks because of them. "Oh yeah that's right, It's a Mudblood and a Half-Blood, Now what does that say about blood purity. Oh that's right, it means nothing!" I spit

"Wow looks likes she's become sassy?" Bellatrix said "summers's given her too much freedom, don't you think Avery?"

"Oh yes definitely, I think it's time we change that!" he said maliciously

"Cruci-"Bella sneered

"EXPELLIARMUS" A voice came, Bellatrix's wand was knocked out of her hand by someone I didn't expect. James

"Pretificus Totalus!" James shot at each of them

"Lily? Are you okay" He came and faced me looking really concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, trying not to make eye contact "Thank you for helping me, Pott- James" Me calling him James definitely surprised him

"It's okay Lily, I'll always be here to save you. I hope you know that" He said pulling me into a hug, And with him saying that, it made me want to tell him everything. That I loved the way he always smelled of beech wood, the way his hair was always messy, the way he cared so much and that I loved him.

"Hey James"

"Yeah"

"I need to tell you something, I L-"I nearly got it out until I was interrupted by Sirius

"There you are Prongs, Potions started 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh I was just helping Lily, The Slytherins cornered her"

"Lily?" Sirius said looking confused to the fact that we had gone from Evans + Potter to James + Lily in the space of 1 hour

"Let's just go to potions" I said walking down the corridor

"Yeah lets" They both said looking at each other still confused about the name change.

Maybe this was the first step I needed. Maybe he really does like me and it's not just all about the thrill of the chase.

**Wow, First Chapter done, Tell me what you think and whether I should continue with it or not because I can't really decide because GCSE's have become really full on and updates might be slow**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been inspired by Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire on TV to write a new chapter. It's only going to be short though.**

**So I thought I'd change it up a bit and go for James' POV**

"Lily? Are you okay" I looked at her hoping she didn't have any physical damage from what just happened

"Yeah I'm fine" she said, I noticed she was trying not to make eye contact, "Thank you for helping me, Pott- James" Her calling me James may of just made my day

"It's okay Lily, I'll always be here to save you. I hope you know that" I said pulling her into a hug, I really did mean what I said.

"Hey James"

"Yeah"

"I need to tell you something, I L-"She said before she was interrupted by Sirius

"There you are Prongs, Transfiguration started 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh I was just helping Lily, The Slytherins cornered her"

"Lily?" Sirius said looking confused to the fact that we had gone from Evans + Potter to James + Lily in the space of 1 hour

"Let's just go to Transfiguration" Lily said walking down the corridor

"Yeah lets" we both said looking at each other confused about the name change.

* * *

"Why do you think Evans is calling you James now" Sirius said looking bored, he was clearly not paying attention to Old-Sluggy. It had been a few days since the change of name and we still had no idea why but we had started to hang out more and I think Lily may actually think of me as a friend

"No idea?" I replied trying to sound like it didn't really bother me. But to be honest I have no idea why she's calling me James

"Maybe it's because you've grown up" Remus interjected, he'd obviously been eavesdropping

"Prongs... grown up? I think not" Sirius said, I think he was trying to be funny

"Pads, he has grown up, I mean he's head boy for Merlin's sake" Remus replied "You've also stopped hexing people for fun, which did annoy Lily"

"Except Snivellus" Sirius interjected

"Well he deserves it, Even Lily agrees now" I said

"But only if he does something first, otherwise she does gets annoyed Prongs" Remus replied

"What since when?"

"Since forever"

* * *

When Old-Sluggy had finally stopped talking we made our way down to the great hall for dinner. We were surprisingly joined by Marlene and Lily which had none of us complaining, we had the 2 hottest girls in the school eating dinner with us, it was great.

"Hey Lily" I said to her as she sat down next to me

"Yeah" She replied

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh umm... it doesn't matter now." She said looking embarrassed

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah honestly its fine," she said,

I think Lily is beginning to see me as friend, maybe this is what I needed to pluck up the courage and go for her again. In the beginning it was just all about the chase but as the years passed I grew to love her and every time she shot me down it did break my heart.

"You know James; I think we can grow to become the best of friends" She said snapping me out of my thinking time.

"I really hope we can Lily" I really hope we could become more.

"Friends ay" Remus whispered to me, He was sat on the other side of me and had heard the entire conversation between me and Lily.

"Friends"

"No more?" he said looking intrigued

"Why would it be, she doesn't like me like that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, why what have you heard?"

"Oh nothing, it's just the way she looks at you... It's changed she doesn't look at you like your an arrogant bully anymore but she doesn't look at you like she looks at the other boys she's friends with, It's different with you" Remus said as he went back to his chicken leg he was eating just moments before he started talking.

"I haven't noticed" I said going back to my dinner,

Does this mean Lily likes me? And not just as a friend but as more than a friend is this my chance to get Lily. The girl I've loved for 3 years now, does she finally like me back? And learning this made today a good day.

**So that's it for now. But I'll try and update at the weekend if I have time. **


End file.
